Shugo Chara 2: Lovely Story
by Akari Stella
Summary: Meet Ayumu Tsukiyomi. She's called Cool and Mysterious, the Heartless Doll, but she's not like that. She wishes to be a new person and make friends so she won't feel lonely when her parents are gone away. But that all changes when she meets her new best friend: Tsuki Tachibana. However after Ayumu joins the Guardians, Tsuki changes completely. How will Ayumu bring back her friend?
1. Eggs

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new story! Yesh! I made a video about Amuto and decided to made this fanfiction! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Give me ideas on it! This is just for fun and I really don't have a plot to this. I'm basing this chapter off of the first episode of Shugo Chara. If you have any questions or request for this story, please tell me! Mostly because I got nothing. Your ideas might bring up and enemy to fight against~!**

 **So here it is! I do not own Shugo Chara! If I did, Amu would have ended up with Ikuto in the anime like the manga!**

* * *

 **Shugo Chara 2: Lovely Story**

 **Episode 1: Eggs**

* * *

 **"P-Please accept this!"** The boy bowed and shoved a love letter at the purple-haired girl.

"Th-Thank you…" The girl grabbed the letter and watched the boy run away.

 **"Hyu~! Hyu~!"**

The girl could only sigh when her friend came out from the shadows. "Really, Mika?"

A girl with brown hair. "Says the famous 'Cool and mysterious' Ayumu Tsukiyomi~!"

Ayumu Tsukiyomi, eleven years old and is in the fifth grade. Ayumu has short layered lavender-colored hair, half of which is styled into a ponytail, and has honey-golden eyes. She wears X-shaped clips in her hair, which her mother gave to her. Her uniform is a long-sleeved white shirt, a solid red tie, a black blazer, a red checked skirt, black school shoes, a belt, and red-checked leg warmers.

'Cold X' is what the kids call her. The reason she got the name was because she always ignored people and focused on her studies, sometimes nicknamed 'A Heartless Doll'. Confessions and love letters were never answered and sometimes students would find them in the trash. She would never smile and always gave people a look of boredom. Even though they say that, Ayumu isn't really like that.

"Mika, that guy…" Ayumi asked, pointing at the direction the boy went.

"He's in our class. He sits behind you." The girl smiled. Mika Souma has very long brown hair, usually kept in two ponytails, tied by black ribbons, that reaches her mid-thighs, and purple eyes. Her uniform is like Ayumu's except she wears hers with the stockings and long brown boots that reach her knees. She's also Ayumu's cousin.

"He does?" The purple haired girl asked, trying to remember. It didn't hit her. "I can't remember."

Mika could only sigh. "You're so oblivious! I wonder how you're so good at school when you hardly pay attention to the things around you. Because of this obliviousness, you don't have any friends execpt me, which I don't even think it counts since I'm your cousin and grew up with you."

Now do you see? Ayumu isn't ignoring people because she thinks she's better then them, she ignores them because she too focus on one thing. Whenever she's focus on something importent to her and someone is trying to talk to her, she doesn't really hear them because she's too ingross into what she's doing. 'Cold X' is just a rumor and a misunderstanding. The truth is, Ayumu is actually…

A smile came to the lavender-haired girls face. "Sorry about this, Mika. I guess it's a habbit of mine. I wonder how I can get rid of it." She giggled.

Mika sighed at her cousin, but couldn't hold back her own smile. "How are you going to surive without me?"

"Easy, I'll pass all of my classes." Ayumu smiled.

Yup, this is Ayumu Tsukiyomi. Her true self. She's actually a nice girl who loves meeting new people, but due to her shyness, she can't smile when meeting them. The rumors about the lavander-haired girl as a heartless robot are false. She has a heart, but she never really cared about the rumors.

"You need to make friends!" Mika stomped. "If only you could join the Guardians with me."

Ayumu sighed. "Aren't I missing something importent until I can join?"

"Yes…" Mika sighed as well. The Guardians. We all know who they are, so I'm not going into detail with that topic. Mika is Ace chair of the Guardians and mostly takes care of the extra activites around the school. Unknown to the student body, the Joker's chair is still open and ais waiting for that person to show up.

Ayumu rolled her eyes as she walked back to the school building's front entrance. "Well if I ever do have that weird qualifitation, I'm not gonna join the Guardians."

Mika looked as if she was slapped in the face. She soon snapped out of it as she followed her cousin. "What?! Why?!"

"I don't want to be tied down to a group. You know me. I like doing what I want and no one bossing me around. I don't want to have any more responiblies. The one's I already have are already keeping me busy." Ayumu answered with a shrug. "Besides, all the positions are takened right? So you all don't need a new member."

"Well we… there… Shut up! If you can join, you're joining! End of story!" The brunette yelled, causing Ayumu to laugh.

Ayumu then heard another giggle and blinked. "Mika… Did you hear that? Someone else was laughing at you."

Mika took a step back. "N-No… I just heard you..."

Ayumu looked at her cousin again, but shook her head. "There's a ghost~!" She joked. "Later!" She waved as she walked away from her cousin.

Mika stopped walking as her cousin went up stairs to her classroom. "But the Humpty Lock is with you…"

" **It won't awaken until she has."**

" **And she responded to us, so her awakening is going to happen soon."**

Two eggs came from behind the brunette's head. One with white with pink ribbons wrapped around it, a pair of winte wings were visible on the front. The other had the same design as the white one except it was black with red ribbons. The wings were of a demon's.

"She needs to find her would-be-self." Mika sighed. "Why didn't Auntie tell her?!"

" **Now's not the time for worrying about that!"** The black egg twiched in the air.

" **She's right!"** The white one twitched. **"Hurry! Class is starting!"**

"Right!" Mika ran up the stairs with the two eggs following.

* * *

" _You need to make friends!"_

Ayumu sighed at her cousin's words as she stared out the window. _"Making friends, huh? Are they really that nessessary?"_ She whispered in her mind.

" **Tsukiyami-san?"**

The said girl blinked as she looked forword to see the teacher and everyone in class staring at her. "Who's Tsukiyami? My name is Tsukiy _o_ mi, Nikaidou-sensei. Learn how to say my name correctly or don't say it at all." She said with an emotionless face.

"S-Sorry, Tsukiyami-san!" The said teacher bowed, nervously. _"She's just like her father!"_ he thought to himself.

"I'm not going to listen to you anymore." Ayumu said as she looked outside the window, blocking his voice out. She pulled out her necklace from under her shirt to reveal the Humpty Lock. She's had it since she was little. Her mother gave it to her so that it would help Ayumu achieve her dream. Her father had told her there was a matching key, but he had given it to a friend who he deeply cared about. _"I wonder how Dad's doing. I hope Mom and Ichigo are having fun. I wonder when we'll be toether again. It's been about three months, hasn't it?"_

"Tsukiyami-san!"

"It's twelve."

"... Th-Thank you…"

* * *

" **So she's the girl who has Humpty Lock?"** The boy with blond hair asked Mika as they watched, from the roof, a certin lavender-haired girl walked off of school grounds.

"Yes. That's her." Mika answered. "You've never met her, correct?" He answered with a nod.

" **She looks kind of bored with life, doesn't she?"** A boy with orange hair and glasses asked.

" **Yes. She does."** A girl with long, wavy, dark purple hair answered.

"But she isn't!" Mika argured. "She's really shy around other students! That's why she acts like that! She's really a nice person!"

The blonde boy pulled out the Dumpty Key from under his blue checkered cape. **"She's the one with the matching lock, huh?"** Everyone's eyes were on the boy as he smiled. **"I look forward to meeting her. My father's first love's daughter."**

* * *

"I'm home!" Amuyu said as she entered the large building. She received bows from the employees that worked there as she walked towards the elevator.

The lady at the front desked stopped her. "Back from cram school? How were today's classes?" She asked. It was dark out due to Ayumu coming home from cram school classes she took after school.

Ayumu smiled. "Cram school isn't that hard, Layla. They were easy as ever. I have homework to do so can you ask the cooks for me to make me something quick? Pizza's fine."

"Sure. Just don't stay up too late." Layla smiled back. Layla is the most trusted employee that works for Ayumu's father. She used to be Ayumu's nanny when she was younger, but became the secretary when Ayumu entered fifth grade. Layla had short sky blue hair with violet eyes.

"Thanks." Ayumu smiled as she walked away, but her old babysitter stopped her.

"Hold on!" Layla said as she took out a postcard and a package from under her desk. "These are for you."

Ayumu took the two packages and smiled brightly when she looked who had sent them. "They're from Mom and Dad!"

"Your father is in Paris and your mother is in China, correct?" Layla asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to go read them. Later!" Ayumu said as she ran to the elevator. She entered as she read her father's postcard. It said:

" _Ayumu,_

 _I'm really glad that you're doing great in school, but that's really all you talk about. Don't be like your mother who just does work all the time instead of having a dayoff. You need to go and hang out with friends as well. You're almost done with cram school, right? That's good. That way you can hang out with your friends more. Speaking of friends, you haven't really talked about them… Unless you got yourself a boyfriend. Just be careful and don't do anything stupid, got it? I'm coming home on the 16th of September. Wait for me, okay?_

 _Love you,_

 _Ikuto Tsukiyomi, your father"_

"Dad…" Ayumu smiled as a giggle escaped her lips. "You always play like that." She reread it as she entered the empty penthouse. "You're coming home soon. Finally." She looked at the calender and saw that it was only three more days until he came home.

She put down her school bag and the post card and opened the package from her mother. There was a DVD inside and a letter. The letter said:

" _Dear Ayumu,_

 _China is full of excitement. I wish you could have come with us. It's so beautiful here. Maybe we could all take a vacation here. Anyway, Ichigo and I are healthy and good as ever so don't worry about us. Go out and have fun with your friends._

 _The DVD I sent for you to watch. You're in fifth grade now, right? A lot happened to me in fifth grade and the women in this video helped me awaken my dreams. I'm sure she'll answer all your questions for now. If there's anymore questions you have, ask me when I come home. I'll be back on the 17th of September. Behave and I love you!_

 _Your mother and little sister,_

 _Amu and Ichigo Tsukiyomi._

 _P.S. Ichigo loves her big sister!"_

Ayumu smiled at the last part that was written in blue crayon. The other page that came with the letter was a drawing of Ayumu's family holding hands.

"Mom's coming home the day after Dad comes home." She smiled at the calender as she pulled out a pen and marked the dates. "I can't wait."

She looked at the DVD she still had in the box and pulled it out. "Who's this? Nobuko Saeki?"

 _Knock, knock!_ **"Room Service!"**

Ayumu smiled as she walked out he kitchen. "Come in!" Ayumu went to the TV and put in the disc. "Can you set it up at the coffee table? I'm gonna watch a movie my mom got for me."

" **Of course."** The maid answered as she walked to the coffee table. As she set the food, Ayumu got the TV ready.

"Alright!" Ayumu smiled as she got up and sat on the couch with the coffee table in between her and the TV. "Would you like to watch with me?" She asked the maid and the women finished her job.

" **I would love to, but I have to continue with work."** She answered as she stood up.

"I see. Sorry for making such a selfish request. You can go now." Ayumu smiled.

The maid bowed. **"No problem at all, Mistress. I apologize for being able to accompany you on your movie night. Until next time."**

Ayumu waved at the maid as she left. Ayumu grabbed the cup of peach tea and took a sip as she turned on the TV.

" **THEY'RE ALWAYS WITH YOU!"**

"AH!" Ayumu almost dropped the tea on herself. Luckly, she didn't spill a drop. "Oh man… Mom would have killed me if I made a mess here. But then again, I could just clean it up since she's not here."

" **Guardian Spirits are there to protect and watch out for you. They will help you become the person you wish you be. Believe in them and they will appear before you."**

"Huh?" Ayumu looked at the screen of the women and saw her face this time. The women looked as if she was in her fourties. She had short dark brown hair and her blue eyes were behind her red trim glasses. "Oh it's you. What are you talking about now? You just scared me, Stupid."

" **They're not stupid."** She said.

"I said you were stupid. Well if you're talking about them, they must be stupid too." The lavender-haired girl sighed as she got a slice of pizza.

" **Those who say they're stupid will die."**

Ayumu stopped her midway bite and looked at the women. "It sounds like she's talking to me…"

" _ **That's because I am."**_

Ayumu stood up striaght and turned off the TV. She was trembling. It was like that lady was actually talking to her. But that was impossible. This was a DVD recording.

Ayumu pulled out the Humpty Lock out again and stared at it, remembering it's past owner. "Sorry, Mom. That lady is too scary and what she says is all nonsence. I'm not watching this." She sat on the couch and eat the rest of her pizza, still freaked out.

After she was done eating, Ayumu got up and walked to her room. She got dressed in her pajamas and laided in her bed, reading a book that she had to do a report for.

Ayumu, then, heard drops and looked outside the side doors that lead to the balcony to see it was raining outside. Ayumu let out a scream when she heard the thunder, dropping the book on the floor.

She curled into a ball covering her ears. "This is so stupid! Everything wants to scare me today!"

" _Guardian Spirits are there to protect and watch out for you."_

Ayumu remembered the words of the old women. "They'll watch out for me?" She repeated.

" _They will help you become the person you wish you be."_

"The person I wish to be…" She whispered. "I'm lonely… at home… and school… I want to make friends… but I don't know how… I want to get along with others… but how? I don't want Mom and Dad to worry… but can I keep up this act forever?"

" _Believe in them and they will appear before you."_

Ayumu laid on her side and held her hands together. "Guardian Spirit… If you do exist… No, you have to exisit. Please… please help me. I'm lost and I don't know how to become a new person, the person I wish to become. Please help me to become that person. Give me strength."

The girl fell into slumber there, ignoring the loud booms.

* * *

"I think I asked for stength." Ayumu said as she stared at her bed. "Not eggs!"

Where the puprle-haired girl slept were three eggs. All three were diferent colors and symbols but with the same design, white and their indivial color checkered with a black stripe with a diiferent symbol. One was pink with a heart, other was sky blue with a spade and last was green with a club.

Ayumu went to her book shelf and looked at all the books. "Where the heck is the pregancy book?" She asked herself as she looked for the certain book. It wasn't there.

"Wh-What do I do?!" She yelled. She messed up her bedhead as she looked at the eggs. "Okay, okay. This has to be a dream…" She slapped herself, hard, and looked to see the eggs still there. "This is real."

"Okay. This must be a joke then." She went to the eggs and touched the pink one. It surprised her when she realized that it was warm.

"It's real… and alive…" She held the egg in both hands and smiled. "Something is going to be born from these eggs. I wonder what that is."

* * *

"Morning." Layla smiled as she put a plate of eggs on the table.

"Out of all of the things…" Ayumu whispered to herself. She sat down and ate the bacon and hash browns. "Layla, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." The blue haired girl answered. "What is it?"

"Um… Well… Have you laid eggs before?" Ayumu asked, hoping that it didn't sound as weird as she thought.

Layla frowned at the girl. "I make you breakfast and you call me a chicken as a 'thankyou'? Learn how to appreciate the things others do for you."

Ayumu's head dropped. "Yeah. I'm sorry." _"She got the wrong idea…"_

* * *

Ayumu let out a yawn as she walked to school. She almost tripped, but she saved herself. Worried she looked in the bag and saw the three egg safe and sound. She sighed in relief. "They're okay."

" _Was it a good idea to bring them along?"_ She thought to herself. The eggs were wrapped in a handkerchief, on top of her books. _"Well it's not like anyone's going to take care of them at home."_

Ayumu's thoughts were interrupted when she heard squeals. She looked around and found two girls from her class. "Um… what's going on?" She asked with an emotionless face.

"Oh! Tsukiyomi-san!" One girl, Tomoyo, replied. "Look! The Guardians are coming this way!" She pointed at the direction of four students.

"Oh yeah. Mika's group. Who are they again?" She asked, trying to remember the Guardians' names.

The other girl, Rikka, spoke. "Well you already know Ace Chair: Mika Souma! President of the Moon class!" She pointed at Ayumu's cousin who now was wearing a red-checkered cape.

"Next is Jack's Chair: Yuki Sanjou!" Tomoyo smiled as she pointed at the orange-haired boy with glasses. He wore his uniform loosely and his blue checkered cape flapped in the wind, making him look like a superhero.

"Queen's Chair is the famous Hana Fujisaki! She's Vice President of the Star class and she's a model for the new jewelry company, StarWish Charms!" Rikka pointed at the girl with long violet hair that was a bit wavy with a black headband. She wore her uniform like Miku except she had a red bow, instead of the tie. Her red cape flowed as she walked, making her look like a real queen.

"Last but certainly not least, King's Chair: Akito Hotori!" Both girl's squealed at the same time.

Ayumu looked to see a boy who was behind the other Guardians, making him look like the president or a mafia boss being protected by his underlings. He flipped his blond hair and winked at the girls with his blue eyes. He gave Ayumu the impression of a player.

"What's with that? How foolish. Guardians." Ayumu got both squealing girl's attention. "They're just like a student counsel, right? Why do they give themselves such a cheesy name?"

"Cool…" Tomoyo started.

"Mysterious…" Rikka continued.

"Ayumu Tsukiyomi~!" They cheered at the same time.

" _Here it comes."_ Ayumu mentally sighed.

"The one girl who gotten the most confessions in history and turn them all down!" Tomoyo smiled. "Even love letters are thrown away!"

"The one girl who has always talked back to the teachers, but has never gotten a single detention!" Rikka posed. "Some say she has blackmail on the school!"

"She's cool and mysterious, Ayumu Tsukiyomi!" They cheered too loudly.

Ayumu, on the other hand, wanted to crawl into a hole. _"I can't tell them that that's not who I really am. They won't believe me. No one will. And it's probably going to stay like that until I graduate elementary."_

Then she felt something move in her bag. Ayumu opened her bag to see the pink egg trying to jump out! She pushed the egg in her bag, but it kept trying to come out.

"Hey!" She whispered to it. "Stop it! Stay still!"

A certain blonde saw the lavender girl struggling and smirked when he saw her three eggs. He walked over to her as she shut the bag.

Ayumu hugged her bag and began to walk away from the crowd due to some of the students looking her way as she struggled. _"This is not good! I need to go somewhere more private!"_ She stopped walking when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back to see Akito Hotori!

"Hey. Tell me your name." He asked with a fixed smile.

Ayumu slapped his hand off of her shoulder, surprising everyone in the room. "Listen, King. I'm not one of your subjects, so don't give me that fake smile. It's disgusting." She said with her emotionless face. "Also, before you ask others their names, you have to state your own. Or else they'll think that you're a stuck up. Watch yourself, King."

Akito's fixed smile was replaced with a shocked expression. "M-My bad…" He answered.

Ayumu turned towards the building and walked inside with the bag over her shoulders. As she walked, Ayumu heard some of the students talking. Oh, how this day just gets better for her.

" **Woah! She just insulted and gave Hotori-kun advice!" "That's so weird! But then again, it's so like her!" She's a real mystery, huh?" "Cool and mysterious, Ayumu Tsukiyomi!" "No face expressions or feelings!" "The Heartless Doll!"**

The Guardians went up to their King.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry about that!" Mika bowed.

Akito smirked. "She's the one."

"Hey, King. You in love?" Yuki joked.

"Don't act stupid, Yuki." Hana sighed. "He's talking about her awakening."

Akito ignored his friends. "We finally found her. Our Jocker."

Inside the building, Ayumu let out a sigh. The lavender-haired girl was hidden in a janitor's closet, under the stairway. She looked in her bag and frowned when the egg was still again. "You just wanted to embarrass me."

* * *

"And so…" Akito started.

Ayumu was in an assembly that school was having. The assembly was about bullying and sexaul harassment. The Guardians were in charge of it and were only naming things that everyone knew about, much to the girl's annoyance.

She was also getting mad at the girl sitting in front of her who kept moving. Ayumu was about to whisper to her to stop moving, but something stopped her.

The boy sitting next to her had his hand up her skirt and was moving up, making the girl shiver. He was sitting close to her, so no one could see it at first glance. Ayumu looked a second time.

Ayumu wanted to do something, but she couldn't move. _"What should I do? Call a teacher? No, that won't work. He'll just stop and start again when the teacher is gone. How do I help her?"_

" _ **Easy! Just kick!"**_

"What?" Ayumu looked around for the voice.

" _ **From a girl who's too shy to a girl who's not! Character change!"**_

The cross hair pin turned into a pink heart hair pin and the girl blinked.

Ayumu stood up and kicked the boy's chair, making him and the chair fall forward. "Hey Pervert." She called for him, getting everyone's attention. "Keep your hands to yourself." She gave the boy an angry face that seriously looked like she would kill him.

She looked at the girl to see her in tears. "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you?"

The scared girl shook her head as she hugged herself. "I'm fine."

Ayumu smiled warmly at her. "That's good." The hairclip and Ayumu returned to normal, causing the lavender-hair girl to blink. _"What just happened?"_

" **Excuse me, Miss Lavender."** Ayumu looked to the front and saw the blond looking a bit mad.

"Y-Yes?" She responded. _"Did he just cal me 'Miss Lavender'?"_

"We are in the middle of an assembly. Please stop making a scene."

" _What?"_ She thought to herself. "E-Excuse me?" She asked him, not believing that he didn't see what the perverted boy was doing to the other girl.

"Stop bullying the other students. We are talking about what you're doing is wrong."

The girl's eyes went wide. Everyone looked at the purple-haired girl all thinking the same thing. **"Ayumu Tsukiyomi has turned into a bully."**

The lavender-haired girl grabbed her bag and ran out of the gym. _"I wasn't bullying anyone! I saved a girl from being sexually harassed! He didn't see anything! No one did! My life is over!"_

Ayumu stopped running and sat against a tree, letting her tears fall. The girl felt drops hit her hair and she looked up to see the rain hit her face. "Rain… That's good. No one will be able to notice my tears."

" **That won't do, Ayumu-chan!"**

Ayumu looked at her side and saw the pink egg jump out of her bag and was flying in front of her. "The egg…" A bright light shined as the egg opened to reveal what or who was inside.

A small girl with two pink pigtails dressed as a cheerleader popped out and frowned at the lavender-haired girl. "Geez! You're not suppose to hide your feelings! That's not good!"

"Who are you?" Ayumu asked the strange, small, floating girl.

"I'm Kari, your would-be-self!" The small girl smiled.

"My would-be-self?" Ayumi repeated.

"Yeah! I'm your Guardian Spirit, or Guardian Chara!" Kari smiled. "I represent the courage you wish to have!"

Ayumu blinked at the small girl's words. "You're the strength I wished for?"

"Yep!" Kari smiled. "Now let's get out of this rain. You're gonna get sick."

"Right." Ayumu nodded, making a mental note to ask Kari more questions later. Then she saw it. A small child walking across the road with an eighteen-wheeler headed straight for him! "That kid…" Ayumu got Kari's attention.

Kari went to her owner. "We have to save him!"

The lavender girl looked at the pink small one. "How?! I'm not good at sports and if I try, we might both get hit!" She was shaking, already thinking negative. _"I can't help him! That boy is about to get hit! If I call him… maybe… No, it's too late to call out to him. What do I do?!"_

Kari was as worried as her owner. If her owner could believe in herself they could character change, but the only thing Ayumu was believing was that she couldn't do anything to help. Enough was enough, right? "Come on, Ayumu! Didn't you want strength to become a new and better person?!"

Ayumu blinked at Kari's words. "Yes… I want strength!"

A bright light came from the girl's chest and the Humpty Lock slipped out from her uniform shirt. The light glowed a pink color and engulfed the girl. Images came to Ayumu's mind and she transformed.

Ayumu's hair is the grew longer with two pigtails, shaped as doughnuts, which are held up by twin heart clips with pink ribbons. Her outfit consists of a hot pink vest with white trims on her collar, sleeve hems and waist hem. Her bow was a big red heart that laid on a soft pink bow that stood out on her chest. Her sleeves had soft pink frilly layers attached to them. Her skirt was white and wears red shorts underneath. Her socks are white and knee length with pink trims, and has hot pink ankle length boots.

Ayumu snapped out of it and jumped, grabbing the boy right before he got hit. She cradled him in her arms as he looked at her. Finally, she put him down on the ground and made sure he could stand.

The young boy was in tears. He was quiet, but the tears were running down his face quickly. He was so scared, he wet his pants in front of the girl. Ayumu could only sigh.

Ayumu wiped the tears from his face and smiled. "Are you okay?"

He answered with a nod.

"That's good." She said as she got down to be eye level with him. "You need to be careful, okay? Always stay with your mommy and daddy and they'll protect you. Got it?"

The boy answered with another nod.

From a distance, both kids heard a women calling out for her child. The boy got up and ran towards the voice. Ayumu followed to see the boy in a woman's arms. She smiled as she returned to normal.

Then the girl got dizzy. _"What?"_ The girl fell backwards as she fell into slumber. She didn't meet the hard, wet, cold ground. Instead she meet someone's arms, catching her and holding her against their chest.

Akito smiled at Ayumu's sleeping face. "You really are something, Tsukiyomi."

A small boy, who looked like a prince Akito, carried Kari's egg in his arms. "It looks like her chara is asleep as well. What do you want to do, Akito?"

The said boy could only laugh. "She's our soon-to-be Joker. Kyo, I can't let her go."

"Akito, you're going to get sick." Mika went up to the boy with an umbrella in one hand and Ayumu's bag in the other. She raised the umbrella to where only her and Akito's shoulder got wet.

Two chara's appeared behind the brunette. One had blond hair and was dressed in a white dress with a pink ribbons. On her back were white angel wings. The other had a black dress with a few rips. A red ribbon tied her black hair in a side-ponytail. They flew and helped carry the egg into the bag that Mika was holding.

"There. She's safe as well." The Angel one smiled.

The Devil one could only sigh. "Wow! I haven't met her and I already think she's troublesome!"

Kyo smiled at the two. "Shi, Ni. Thank you for helping me." He smiled making one blush and the other to smile back.

Akito carried the lavender-haired girl princess-style and smirked at her sleeping face. "She has finally awaken." He looked at the Humpty Lock that hung around her neck. "Ayumu Tsukiyomi, the owner of the Humpty Lock. You are truly worthy to become Joker."

" **But she doesn't belong to you."**

All heads turned towards the new person that appeared. Mika was the first to recognize him. "Itachi-nii!"

Itachi Souma, five years older than Mika and is already in high school as a tenth grader. He's also the world's most famous teen idol in Japan. He has blond hair and emerald green eyes. He wore his uniform loosy and didn't mind the rain hitting him, mostly because it was starting to stop.

His eyes narrowed at the scene of his cousin in someone else's arms. "Hands off my family, Little King."

Akito could only smirk at the other blond. "I've already have one, what's wrong with me taking the other?"

"You have school, correct?" Itachi smiled as he went and pulled Ayumu into his own arms. "I'll take her home while you go back and play with your friends."

Now the smirk was replaced with a frown. "Fine, but she'll fall into our hands as well."

"Itachi-nii…" Mika pulled the umbrella down as her brother gave her a cool look.

"Don't call me that. I told you already." Itachi turned away from the two and walked away. "We're not siblings anymore."

As the blonde walked, he looked at his cousin's face and gave her sleeping face a sad frown. "Why do you wish to change?"

A new egg appeared from behind Itachi. It had a black keyhole in the center of the sky blue egg with yellow stars surrounding it. It hatched to reveal a boy with silver hair and blue eyes. He wore an outfit that made him look like a teen idol.

"Everyone wishes to change at some point, Itachi." The little boy told his owner.

The blond looked at his chara. "But Wish! She… She doesn't need to change…" He looked back at the girl and leaned closer to her face. "She's prefect the way she is." He said as he kissed her lips.

"I won't let anyone change her. She's mine."

* * *

 **Well that was creepy… and I wrote it… huh… Anyway! I hope you all enjoyed this! If you didn't please tell me! If you thought it was extremely creepy like I did, please tell me. If you liked some scenes, please tell me! Just your honest opinion, tel me about it! I want to know!**

 **I am currently drawing Ayumu and her chara's and will post them deviantart for you all to see!**

 **Please follow, favorite, and/or review! (I NEED REVIEWS!) Later! Ciao, ciao! Oh wait, wrong fanfiction!XD Doki, doki!**

* * *

 **Sneak peek!**

"Wow, wow, wow! Me joining the Guardians? No, thank you! I already told Mika no!"

"Come on, Ayumu! It could be fun! Besides you wished for a change, right?"

"Kair! I don't want to change that much!"

"Um… Is changing scary to you?"

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

"I can't say until the next chapter… I'm sorry…"

* * *

 **Episode Two: Guardians and Friends**


	2. Guardians and Friends

**Here's next chapter! Please review! I love reviews!**

 **I'm starting another voting post! Who should Ayumu end up with? Yes! Candidates so far are… Akito and Itashi! I'll add more choices along the way. If you think it should only be those two tell me~! Vote~!**

 **So here it is! I do not own Shugo Chara! If I did, Amu would have ended up with Ikuto in the anime like the manga!**

* * *

 **Shugo Chara 2: Lovely Story**

 **Episode 2: Guardians and Friends**

* * *

Ayumu opened her eyes to see she was in her bed at her apartment. Her eyes landed on her school bag next to her bed. She saw the three eggs. "So it wasn't a dream…" She whispered to herself.

 **"You're awake."**

Ayumu looked at the door entrance to see her cousin, Itachi. "Ita-nii!" She called for him as he entered the room with a tray of tea.

"I see you still call me that." He smiled at her as he handed her the cup. "It's really cute."

Ayumu blushed. "Sh-Shut up! I can call you whatever I want."

Itachi laughed at her blush. "You're cute, Ayumu."

She looked at him, with no emotion. "And? What about work?"

"Canceled." He smiled. "The technology got wet because of the rain."

"I see." The lavender-haired girl looked at her clock. Her eyes widen. "How long was I out?"

"First period has just started~!" Itachi chimed.

"ITA-NII!" Ayumu jumped out of bed and entered her closet.

"Ayumu, you have a fever. You should get some rest." Itachi smiled as he heard her change.

"There goes my perfect attendance!" She yelled from the small room she was in. She exited the closet with her uniform on, her jacket in her arm. "Moe! Ita-nii! A fever goes away!"

"Yes~!" His smile became sad when he saw her looking at her bag. _"Why do you wish to change? You're perfect the way you are. You're cute side hidden by your rough side. Why do you wish to change that?"_ He thought.

Ayumu, on the other hand, was staring at her eggs with a different view. She remembered the times when she saved her classmate and the small boy. _"They were happy… Can I show my emotions like that? So easily?"_

Itachi didn't like the way a small smile came to her lips. _"No! Don't smile at what you did! Don't be proud of it! Hide your feelings and show them only to me!"_ He grabbed the tray and walked out the room.

"I'll make you a small breakfast so you can eat real quick!" He yelled, snapping the girl out her thoughts.

"Thanks, Ita-nii!" She yelled back.

"Ayumu…?" Kari floated to her owner, looking sleepy. "Who was that?" She yawned as she rubbed her eye.

"My cousin, Itachi Souma. He's an idol, just like his mom." Ayumu told her chara. "He's always busy, but when he has free time, he comes and hangs out with me. He's like a big brother to me."

"Eh~?" Kari smiled. "That's nice."

"I guess." Ayumu giggled. Then she remembered something. "What's a Guardian Chara?"

"A Guardian Chara is a tiny fairy born from the egg of a child's heart, called the Heart's Egg." Kari explained. "His/Her dreams and hopes is what preserves it. Sometimes, a strong emotion can trigger the egg to hatch into a Guardian Character in order to aid that person in becoming his or her would-be self and pursue his or her dreams." She giggled. "You wanted to change yourself and I was born along with the others~!"

"Oh!" I looked at the bag to see the motionless eggs inside. "They'll hatch too soon, right?"

"Yeah!" Kari smiled.

"Ayumu?" The said girl jumped when her cousin entered the room. "Who are you talking to?"

Ayumu looked at her cousin as she motioned Kari to hide, but the Chara didn't move. "N-None… I was talking to myself." Not a lie since Kari is her would-be-self.

"Really?" He looked around the room. His eyes pasted Kari, surprising the lavender-haired girl. "Okay. Breakfast is almost done."

"Yeah! Thanks!" Ayumu waved as the teen left the room. She let out the breath she realized she was holding. Ayumu looked at her Chara. "Why did Ita-nii notice you?"

Kari giggled. "Guardian Characters are invisible to those who do not have a Guardian Character of their own. The only ones who can see them are those who own a Guardian Character, and those with a pure heart and those whose egg is well preserved."

"I see." Ayumu thought about it. "So Ita-nii and others can't see you."

"That's right~!" Kari smiled as she spun in a circle.

"Either way, I might talk to you if I see in front of others. Can you still hide?" Ayumu asked.

"Yeah! I'll hide from you, but I'll make sure I'm still with you."

"Oh yeah!" Ayumu remembered. "Yesterday. What happened to me? I transformed?"

"Oh that!" Kari giggled. "That's a Character Transformation!"

"A Character Transformation?" Ayumu repeated.

"Yeah! It was amazing, right?!" Kari spun in a circle.

"What is it?" Ayumu asked as she sat down on her bed.

Kari stopped spinning and looked at her owner. "A character transformation simply sees someone combining powers with his or her Guardian character. The character goes into his or her egg, which then goes into the owner's heart. This ability surpasses the power of a Character Change by 120% of its normal power." Kari explained. She pointed at the lock on Ayumu's desk. "That started to glow when we transformed!"

"It did?" Ayumu asked as she approached the good luck charm her mother gave her. She picked it up and stared at it. "Why did it glow? Does Mom know? If she did, then why would she give this to me? Is it really a good luck charm? What is it really for?"

* * *

"I'm late!" Ayumu said as she ran towards the school. The wind was blowing towards her, as if telling her to go back home like she wanted. Itachi was there too.

"No." She mentally slapped herself. "I have to go to school. If I don't, Mom and Dad will find out and start to worry."

She arrived at the lone gates and entered school grounds. She walked to the office and handed them the note Iachi had made for her. She got her slip and walked to her second period.

Outside of the door, she could hear Nikaidou teaching her fellow students about a new math problem. She didn't want to go in though. What if they all accused her of being a bully? Not talking to her because they thought she was emotionless was okay, but not talking to her because of fear was something she could not live with.

From her bag, Kari popped out. "Ayumu-chan…?" She looked at her owner with concern. "What are you doing? Go inside."

The lavender girl nodded. "Yeah. Let's go."

Kari flew behind Ayumu's neck, hidden in her hair. "I'll hide here!"

"Yeah." The lavender girl nodded as she put on her emotionless mask and opened the door, interrupting the lesson. "I apologize for arriving late." She bowed as she felt all eyes on her.

To her surprise, everyone clapped their hands. She looked up and saw them all cheering. "Wh-What?"

" **You're amazing, Cold X!"**

" **You saved someone from getting raped! You're their hero!"**

" **Emotionless Doll does care! No bullying! No rape!"**

" **Tsukiyomi-san, you're a new role-model now!"**

"Wh-What…?" Ayumu repeated as she looked at her teacher.

Nikaidou smiled at the girl. "The student confessed and everyone now knows you weren't bullying anyone."

Ayumu blinked then she looked away. "Then, forget this and go on with the lesson."

" **Eh~! Cold X is embarrassed?!"**

Ayumu glared at that student while blushing. "I'm not!"

" **She is!"**

" **She's embarrassed!"**

" **Wow!"**

Ayumu stomped her foot. "Moe! Stop it!" She stomped to her desk and hid her red face in her arms. _"Why?!"_

Kari smiled at her owner from the bag as the kids continued to talk about Ayumu's embarrassment. "Isn't that good, Ayumu? Everyone now knows a little bit of your true self."

* * *

Everyone was getting ready for lunch and some left to the cafeteria. Ayumu had forgotten hers so she was getting ready to head towards the cafeteria as well, but a voice stopped her.

" **U-Um…"**

Ayumu looked up to see a girl next to her desk. The girl had light brown hair that were in two pigtails. The way she stood, Ayumu could tell that the girl was shy, and by the way her uniform was, this girl was very obedient. Ayumu felt as if she knew her, but she couldn't remember. What a shocker, right?

Then it hit her. "You're the girl I saved." Ayumu said.

"I-I-I-I'm Ta-Tachibana… Tsu-Tsuki!" She bowed. "Th-Thank you for… s-saving me!"

"Sure." Ayumu said, simply. _"Why is she so nervous?"_

Tsuki looked at her rescuer and mentally slapped herself. _"Wh-What do I do?! I have nothing else to say!"_

After a minute went by, Ayumu stood up. "Well if that's it, I'm going to go get some food. Later. Be careful from now on and don't let boys do whatever."

Tsuki panicked when the lavender-haired girl started to walk away. "U-Um!"

Ayumu stopped and looked back. "Yes? Was there something else you needed?"

"U-Um…" Tsuki panicked. _"What do I do?! The words aren't coming out! Come on, Yuki! Speak!"_ Tsuki shook her head and yelled. "CAN YOU BE MY FRIEND, TSUKIYOMI-SAN?!"

Everyone's eyes were on the brunette.

Tsuki's face was red as she looked around her. _"I yelled! I said to speak, not yell! Now everyone's looking at me! Wahh! What do I do?!"_

Ayumu saw the panic in Tsuki's face and started to worry. _"What do I do? She embarrassed herself, but it was funny. I wouldn't mind being friends with her, but I'm a bore. She doesn't seem bother but that though. I want to say yes, but…"_

" **Then tell her!"**

"Eh?" Ayumu looked at her bag and saw Kari's smile. She slightly nodded her head and Kari jumped out.

"To a girl with thoughts, to a girl with actions! Character Change!"

The 'X' hair clip changed into a pink heart and Ayumu couldn't hold it in any longer. She burst into laughter causing everyone to look at her. "Tachibana-san, there's no need to yell." She smiled warmly. "Sure. I don't mind. You seem nice."

Tsuki smiled with tears. "Th-Thank you, Tsukiyomi-san~!"

"Let's go get lunch." Ayumu faced the door and started to walk. Her clip returned to normal, but her smile stayed.

"Yes!" Tsuki followed.

As the two girls walked, others couldn't help but stare. Soon they could hear whispers. Ayumu sighed as Tsuki sweatdropped.

" **Hey look! It's Cold X and Bunny Dollie!"**

" **Eh? Weird! Why are they walking together?"**

" **I don't know, but they seem like they're friends…"**

" **No way! Cold X can make friends?!"**

Ayumu sighed at the insults. "Is it that surprising?" She looked at the girl beside her who looked guilty. "Why does everyone call you 'Bunny Dollie'?"

Tsuki jumped at the question and looked at Ayumu confused. "You don't know?"

Ayumu shook her head. "I don't listen to rumours that much."

Tsuki looked down. "They call me 'Dollie' because I'm too shy to talk to others or to fight back. All the girl's hate me because I attract attention from the boys. I've always been picked on because of my looks and personality. Bunny comes from how the bunny is always with the moon… my name… Also my shyness is like a bunny."

Ayumu thought about it. "Bunny, huh? It's true that you're like one, but at the same time, they don't know you. Me neither. That's why you shouldn't care what they call you."

"Eh?" Yuki looked at the girl who walked ahead of her.

"I mean, it's true that you're a crybaby and really shy towards others, but that's who you are. No one can change that except you. They should mind their own business and they'll live longer." The lavender girl shrugged.

The brunette started to feel tears in her eyes. "Th-Thank you! Tsukiyomi-san!"

Ayumu dodged a hug. "I'm only stating facts."

"Either way~!" Tsuki sighed.

Ayumu covered her laugh with a cough. Kari smiled as she hid in between Ayumu's neck and her hair. "Ayumu-chan is having fun." She whispered to herself. "I'm glad."

The girls arrived at the cafeteria and grabbed some sandwiches and juices. Ayumu was heading back to the classroom when Tsuki stopped her. "I know a better place."

* * *

"Wow~!" Ayumu was amazed by the view that was in front of her. They were on the roof of the school building and Ayumu was surprised that it was empty. The wind gently blew and the sun was out. It was beautiful to be out here!

"Right?" Tsuki smiled. "Teachers gave me the key to the roof since they saw that I was bullied during lunch. Here, no one can really mess with me."

"Eh~!" Ayumu blinked. _"She's scared of bullies? Well at least the teachers are thinking about her."_

Kari popped out from her hiding spot and flew into the open. "Wow~! It's so pretty~!"

Tsuki stared at the small girl before she screamed. "WH-WHAT…?!"

Ayumu and Kari stared at her. "You can see Kari?" Ayumu asked, now shocked.

"Kari?" Tsuki repeated. "That's her name?"

Kari flew up to the girl. "You can see me? Why? You're not supposed to."

Scared, Tsuki ran to her new friend and hid behind her. "G-G-G-Ghost…?!"

"She's not a ghost…" Ayumu sighed as Kari tilted her head.

 **Moments later:**

"Guardian Chara, huh?" Tsuki asked as she bit into her sandwich. "And everyone has them?"

"Yep!" Kari smiled as Ayumu drank her juice. Her owner handed her a small cookie and the Chara bit it while she explained. "Everyone has a Heart's Egg!"

"Heart's Egg?" Both girls asked. Ayumu thought she heard that before, but couldn't remember where.

Then it hit her. "Ah! I remember!" She explained. "That's my favorite story~!"

"Story?" Kari and Tsuki asked.

"Yeah." Ayumu smiled. "That story goes like this: A egg had lost it's owner and goes on a journey to find him/her. ' _Every child has a egg within their soul. This heart's egg can't be seen with one's eye. But, as the child grows up it disappears…'_ I loved it because of the ending."

"What's the ending?" Tsuki asked.

"It's blank." Ayumu smiled.

"EH?!" The other two screamed. "WHY?! WHAT KIND OF ENDING IS THAT?!"

"You make up the ending." Ayumu said as she received the stares from the two. "Mom told me, _'You write your own endings. Don't let anyone else write it for you.'_ I always made up different endings for the story. Sad endings, happy endings, even cliffhangers."

"Eh~?" Tsuki smiled. "That sounds like a good story."

"Yeah! I love it!" Ayumu smiled as the bell rung. She sighed as she got to her feet. "Class is starting again. Let's go?"

"Yeah!"

As they walked in, the blue egg moved inside Ayumu's bag. _"I'm almost ready to be born. I can't wait."_

* * *

"I suck at art…" Ayumu sighed as she drew a circle for the head. Today's assignment was to draw their partners. Surprisingly, she got Tomoyo as her partner. The girl was okay to deal with when she wasn't screaming how cool Ayumu was.

"Did you say something, Tsukiyomi-san?" Tomoyo asked.

"No." Ayumu answered as she stared at her drawing. It was a smiley face. She hung her head. _"I'm not good at drawing!"_

 **"Then change."**

"Eh?" Ayumu looked down to see a blonde small girl that resembled a shy artist. She had a spade clip on her hat that made Ayumu think. "You're the blue egg!" She whispered for only their ears.

"To a girl who can't draw to a girl who can. Character change." The blonde whispered.

The cross changed into a sky blue spade and Ayumu's hand flew. SHe was amazed by how fast her hand was moving and how quick it switched from the pencil to the eraser. When Ayumu was finished, the drawing actually looked like someone took a photo of Tomoyo while drawing.

The teacher came and was amazed as well. "Amazing, Tsukiyomi-san~! You're an amazing artist~!"

The blond floated to Ayumu. Looking nervous, she whispered, "My name is Nama. I'm your would-be-self."

"Y-Yeah…" Ayumu nodded. _"She's shy and really kind… like Tachibana…"_

* * *

"Free period, huh?" Ayumu yawned. She was ready to take a nap, but she stayed awake when Tsuki came to her desk with her English textbook. "Tachibana-san, what's up?"

"Tsukiyomi-san~!" Tsuki begged. "I didn't understand today's English~!"

"I'll help you out. Let me see." Ayumu extended her hand as her friend bowed.

"Tsukiyomi-san~! You're my hero~!" Tsuki smiled as if she was saved from God. She handed the book to her friend and saw Kari giggle. at the scene.

"Yeah, yeah. You already told me." Ayumu said as she opened the book and Tsuki got a chair. "Where?"

Before Tsuki could tell her where she was stuck, the door opened to reveal Queen's Chair, Hana Fujisaki! Everyone sitting down stood up, except Ayumu and Tsuki. Hana walked over to the two and Tsuki stood up, leaving Ayumu the only one sitting down. She looked like the model everyone talked about as her cape rippled as she walked.

"Ayumu Tsukiyomi-san?" Her voice was soft and kind yet cold as well. The smile on her face was real but there was a cold breeze that entered the room.

"Yes? Is there something you need?" Ayumu answered as she finally stood up.

"Here." The Queen handed Ayumu an envelope that had a wax seal, securing the envelop closed. "King's Chair, Akito Hotori, is inviting you to attend a Royal Tea Party in the Royal Garden with us, Guardians. The party is after school today. Any questions?"

"Yes." Ayumu said as she shoved the envelope back to the Queen. "Can I say no?"

Oh~! The look on everyone's faces~! Just imagine it~!

"W-Why?!" Tsuki asked, not sure why her friend would not go.

Ayumu looked at her friend. "I'm busy. You want to go for me?"

"I wasn't invited!" Tsuki argued.

"I don't want to be invited." Ayumu sighed as she looked at the shocked Queen. "Why am I invited?"

"Well… I can't say yet…" Hana was taken back. She was shocked to hear that this girl refused to go to a party. "You sure you can't come?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Ayumu said blunty.

"Can I ask why?" Hana asked.

"Nope, but you can leave. You're disturbing class."Ayumu said bluntly. _"If anyone knew I went to cram school, there'd be even more rumors! Maybe another nickname! No way!"_

"I-I see… Then I'll take my leave." Hana smiled but Ayumu and Yuki could see the blood vein pop out. She turned on her kneel and walked out the room, slamming the door behind her.

"She hates me." Ayumu said bluntly.

"She does." Tsuki sighed.

* * *

"She said no?" Akito asked as he slipped his tea.

"Yes." Hana answered as she poured some tea into Mika's cup. "Do you know why, Mika?"

Mika looked to the brown tea in her cup. "She probably doesn't want anything to do with us."

"That's crazy! We're the Guardians! Everyone loves us!" Yuki stated as he popped a cookie in his mouth. "What's her problem?!"

Mika looked away. "She's my brother's favorite…"

Everyone stayed quiet. They all knew about that. Itachi was the reason. He was their enemy.

Akito smiled. "Ayumu Tsukiyomi. She's my favorite as well."

* * *

"Cram school?!" Tsuki yelled as the two girls walked out of the classroom.

"Shh!" Ayumu shushed her. "I don't want everyone to know I go to cram school!"

"But why? Isn't that great? You're smart enough to go to cram school at such a young age." Tsuki asked as they walked together.

"I guess… Today is last day." Ayumu sighed.

"Why?" Tsuki asked her friend.

"I always stay after and continue on lessons until it gets dark. I'm suppose to be done winter like everyone else, but I'm too far ahead that it's silly. I have my own classes during classes. Sensei doesn't mind." Ayumu explained as they stopped at a hot dog cart.

"Amazing… Tsukiyomi-san, you're amazing." The brunette sighed.

"But…" Ayumu looked at the hot dog in her mind. "Tomorrow… Wanna come over?"

Tsuki could almost sing to the Heavens about her happiness. "YES~!"

"You seem a little too happy about it." Ayumu shrugged as she looked away, feeling the heat forming in her cheeks.

"Let me!"

"Okay, okay."

"Ayumu-chan!" Kari screamed as she and Nama got out of her bag. "It's bad! There's a bad presence!"

"A bad presence?" Tsuki asked, sounding scared.

"Yes. It's a- Ah!" Nama was interrupted by a gust of wind.

The girl's held their skirts down as the wind blew, dropping their hot dogs. Ayumu looked up to see a black egg with a big white 'X' on the front. The egg was giving out an aura that made you feel pathetic and useless.

" _Impossible~! Impossible~! Impossible~!"_ It sang as it floated in the air.

"What is that?" Ayumu asked.

"An 'X' egg!" Kari yelled.

"'X' egg?" Ayumu repeated as she stared at the egg. "What's an 'X' egg?"

Nama explained. "An 'X' egg is when a child with the Heart's Egg become burdened by worries and doubts. When that happens, the Heart's Egg will slowly become tainted with a black color. That's an 'X' egg!"

"It's crying…" Ayumu looked at her friend who was on her knees, crying. Tsuki was in tears as she hugged herself. The crying girl looked at her friend. "It's sad. We have to help it."

"What are…?" Ayumu asked, but then she realized something. "Help it…?"

"Yeah." Tsuki answered. "Can you hear it?" When Ayumu shook her head, Tsuki became the translator. "It says that it's scared. It doesn't like it that people are judging it. It hates other people that are saying that it's ugly and stupid. That no one will love it."

"You understand it?" Nama asked with Kari beside her, looking shocked.

"Yes." Tsuki answered. She looked at her friend. "We need to help it."

"Hey!" Ayumu called for it. She didn't notice, but the Humpty Lock was glowing. "Who cares what they say?! It's your life! Not theirs!"

The light shined even brighter and Ayumu knew what she had to do. "My heart, Unlock!"

The light enveloped Ayumu and Kari flew in with her. The light grew dim and disappeared to reveal Ayumu had transformed. She wore the same outfit she had on the last time. "Character Transformation: Dreaming Heart!"

Ayumu snapped out of it and looked at herself. "I-I did it again?!"

" _This is great, Ayumu-chan!"_ Kari yelled from within. _"Now we can save the 'X' egg!"_

"Eh? How?!" Ayumu looked at the egg in front of her. It sang it's _'Impossible~!'_ song over and over as it shot a gust of wind at her.

" _Don't you feel it?"_ Kari giggled. Ayumu's eyes widen. _"The power is building up! In your heart!"_

Ayumu stood tall and put her hands in front of her. "Negative Heart: Lock on!" Her hands, as if they had a mind of their own, made a heart shape with her fingers. "OPEN HEART!"

The light from the Lock shoot small hearts at the egg and the egg began to whiten. Finally it returned to normal. It jumped in the air before it flew off.

Ayumu returned to normal and stubbled on her feet. She fell but Tsuki helped her to her feet.

"Are you okay?" Tsuki asked her tired friend.

"Y-Yeah…" Ayumu answered now feeling dizzy. "I'm fine… I think…"

Kari flew and Nama caught her. "Good job." The blue one smiled.

"Yeah!" Kari smiled as she looked at their owner. "It was fun!"

"I'll help you go to your cram school." Tsuki offered as she held Ayumu's arm.

"That's okay. I'm fine." Ayumu said as her head stopped spinning, but she still felt light-head.

"It's the least that I can do. You helped out that egg." Tsuki smiled.

Ayumu smiled as well and nodded her head. "Yeah. Thanks, Tachibana-san."

"Tsuki. Call me Tsuki."

"Then call me 'Ayumu', okay?"

"Yeah!"

From the trees, Akito and Kyo witnessed the scene before them. "Interesting." Akito smiled as he pulled out the Dumpty Key from his pocket.

Kyo looked at his owner. "What are you going to do?"

"My goal is still set." Akito smiled. "Ayumu Tsukiyomi is going to become mine."

* * *

 **WOW! That was fun! Sorry that updates are slow, but I'm technically writing seven fanfiction chapters, so please be patient! Next chapter I'm working on is for Eleventh's Story and Rapid Souls. Check them out and let's see what you think! Updates are going to be whenever I finish them so…. Sorry~!**

 **Please reveiw!**


	3. Joker and Pawn

**I'm starting another voting post! Who should Ayumu end up with? Yes! Candidates so far are… Akito and Itashi! I'll add more choices along the way. If you think it should only be those two tell me~! Vote~!**

 **So here it is! I do not own Shugo Chara! If I did, Amu would have ended up with Ikuto in the anime like the manga!**

* * *

 **Shugo Chara 2: Lovely Story**

 **Episode 3: Joker and Pawn**

* * *

Ayumu yawned as she walked with her best friend to school. "Another assembly? Boring…" The lavender-haired girl sighed.

"It can't be helped." Tsukiko giggled at her friend's laziness. "How did you sleep last night?"

"Like a rock." Ayumu answered bluntly.

"Eh?! Amazing…" Tsukiko covered her mouth with one hand. "So? That was a Character Transformation, correct?"

Two eggs popped out of Ayumu's bag and hatched to reveal Kari and Nama. "That's right! That's the second time we used it!" Kari said with pride as Nama looked at her with amazement.

Nama looked at her owner. "I wonder what our Character Transformation will look like." She smiled.

Ayumu sighed. "I wonder that as well." She looked at the Humpty Lock and frowned. "What the heck is this thing?"

 **"A pendent~!"**

Tsukiko jumped as Ayumu turned to see her cousin. "Oh, Mika." She said bluntly as her best friend hid beside her, hiding from the darker brunette.

Mika, ignoring the hidden girl, smiled at her cousin. "So I heard that you insulted Hana-chan~!" She smirked. "You rebel. Everyone knows and are spreading rumors that you think you're better than us."

Ayumu simply rolled her eyes, not caring about the words. "Don't care. I'm not joining the guardians with a fake boy like that king and a snotty queen of yours." She said bluntly.

"Geez~!" Mika shrugged as she walked forward. "You are so not cute like this. See you both at the meeting~!"

"I thought it was an assembly." Ayumu raised as eyebrow as Tsukiko came out of hiding.

* * *

"... students… to teach… about…" Akito's voice kept rocking the lavender-haired girl to sleep. She finally yawned and rested her head on Tsukiko's shoulder, causing the girl to laugh at her friend.

"You're gonna get in trouble." She warned.

Ayumu rolled her eyes as she closed them. "Don't care." She yawned yet again as she got comfortable. "He can't do anything to harm me."

Tsukiko thought about it and came up with different methods that the boy could do to her, but kept quiet seeing as how her friend was almost falling into slumber. " Okay." She smiled as she continued to listen to the young king.

"Now that that's out of the way, I would like to bring you all news about our new member in the Guardians!" Akito announced and made everyone whisper in shock.

"New member?" Tsukiko blinked.

Akito faked his smile when he spotted the new members. "I'll announce the two members we are allowing in our group. They have showed me, without them knowing, how brave and how well they work together. A gift that not only I, but the other members of the Guardians would like to learn from."

"Two new members?" Tsukiko asked as her friend finally fell into her deep sleep.

"Joker's Chair, Ayumu Tsukuyomi and Pawn's Chair, Tsukiko Tachibana! Congratulations, you two!" Akito cheered as everyone followed his lead and looked at the two.

Ayumu woke up and saw everyone cheering for her and blinked. "What are they looking at?" She asked, confused.

Tsukiko was shocked, so shocked she couldn't speak well. "We're… Guardians..?!"

Ayumu blinked at her words and looked at the stage to see all four leaders looking at them, proud of their decision. She narrowed her eyes at them as she stood up tall, causing everyone to halt.

"What is this? A joke?" She asked. "Stupid! You never asked us! I refuse to be anywhere near you all! You spoiled brats! Ask before you do something!" With that said, Ayumu marched out of the room with Tsukiko behind her, leaving everyone shocked for a while.

As the two girls walked, Kari and Nama popped out and watched as their owner took her anger out on a broken tree branch. She picked it up and used it to hit the wall of the building. A habit that she got from a TV show, but her parents never complained due to it actually calming her down. After there was only a stud left from the wood, Ayumu threw it to a side as sat down.

She was breathing hard and slow. "Man, they tick me off."

Tsukiko, who sat down with her, only smiled at the lavender-head. "Feel better?" She asked.

"Yeah, a little." Ayuku sighed. "I want to ditch school."

"Then you'll get in trouble!" Tsukiko panicked.

"I'm joking." Ayumu stared at her, amusement shining faintly in her eyes.

"Moe! It's hard to tell!" Tsukiko frowned. "I'll figure it out the more I spend time with you."

Ayumu blinked. "Oh yeah. You still coming over?" She asked her friend as they watched Kair and Nama play with the leaves on the ground. It was Fall and the leaves were already turning brown/red.

Tsukiko nodded. "I asked my mom and she said that she needed to go to a class reunion. She wanted to leave me with my aunt, but she thought if I could even spend the night then she wouldn't have to worry. If that isn't so much trouble." She pulled out a puppy face and tilted her head. "Is that too much trouble?"

Ayuku thought about it. Her family was coming home and she did want them to meet first friend. Her father was coming home tomorrow, probably the morning, and her mother that night or the next morning. She nodded her head. "Sure. We have a three-day weekend either way. My parents are coming back tomorrow so it should be fine."

The brunette blushed. "I'm meeting your parents! This is so sudden! You haven't met my mom yet!" She panicked.

Ayumu sighed and facepalmed. "Don't react like that. It sounds wrong." She removed her hand and looked at her friend. "I can meet her when you get your stuff."

"Oh yeah… Sorry…" The bunny girl blushed.

"You have a weird way of thinking." The lavender-haired girl sighed.

"I got it from my father…" Tsukiko smiled. "He's always saying perverted stuff that scares me."

"Like yuri?"

"Y-You know about that stuff?!"

"I go to cram school with high schools."

"Oh yeah."

"Are you a yuri fan or a yoai fan?"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

Akito was in the garden with the other members and boy, was he mad. "She will be mine." He pulled out the key and stared at it. "I need her… she's my way out."

"We'll get her, Boss." Yuki smiled.

"Please be patient." Hana said with determination.

Mika sat in her chair quietly until the boy came to her. "I need her Ace." Akito said as he got one knee in front of her kissing her hand. "Please, I need your help."

"As you wish, My King."

* * *

 **I'm getting lazy…. Thanks for following so far~! Review~!**


	4. Sacrifice

**I'm going by what the manga says and Ikuto and Amu lose their Guardian Charas so I'm sorry, but I can't put them in this. Besides Guardian Charas are so the person can find their own path. Amu and Ikuto aren't looking for their paths since they're already walking on it. Sorry~!**

 **So here it is! I do not own Shugo Chara! If I did, Amu would have ended up with Ikuto in the anime like the manga!**

* * *

 **Shugo Chara 2: Lovely Story**

 **Episode 4:** **Sacrifice**

* * *

"And my love you! Will always carry on!" Tsuki finished the song with another step and posed.

Ayumu clapped at the girl's performance. "Tsuki, you can sing." Kari and Nami were sound asleep as it was two in the morning. Ayumu had the two sleeping in their eggs beside her pillow.

The shy girl blinked. "Not really. I used to want to become an idol when i was little, but gave up on that when I entered our school. Mostly cause I realized how shy I was."

"I think you would be great!" Ayumu insisted. "Just try to be less shy and you can do it!"

The brunette smiled at her friend. "Then I'll do it!" She sat down and took a bite of the cake. "This is so good, Ayumu. Where did you learn how to make this?"

"My mom loves baking." She shrugged. "I just loved tasting them." She took a bite from the chocolate cake from room service and instantly changed. "Aww~! The flavor of chocolate, mixed with a hint of coffee wakes me up from my slumber, giving me energy to stay awake even longer~!"

Tsuki blinked at the comment her friend made. "Ayumu… You really like cakes."

The girl blinked when she returned to normal. "Eh? I said that out loud?"

" **You sure did!"**

The two girls blinked when the green egg hopped into the air and revealed a small girl with blonde hair and green eyes. She resembled a lot like Alice from Wonderland, but her colors were green and her hair was up.

"My third egg…" Ayumu gasped.

"Yep!" The green girl smiled. "I'm Vivi! Your would-be-self! Ayu, I like you!"

Kari woke from her sleep and gasped at the blond chara. "Oh! You hatched!" She floated up to the chara. "Amazing! You looked so cute~!"

"Duh~!" Vivi smiled as Nami woke up.

The blue chara flew behind Ayumu's head. "I'm scared. She's too loud for me."

Vivi glared at nami. "I can hear you! And I'm sorry that I'm not perfect!"

Tsuki blinked at the character. "She's blunt."

"I think every chef is…" Ayumu sighed.

* * *

A sweet smell woke Ayumu from her sleep and opened her eyes to see Tsuki's sleeping face on her other pillow. The girl got up and saw that the two fell asleep on the floor of her living room. They were covered in blankets and the food from last night was gone. Actually, the place was spotless.

"Morning!" Itachi smiled as he walked into Ayumu's view. "I made pancakes!"

Ayumu stared at the boy. "You can get arrested for breaking and entering."

"I have the keys."

"Dang it…"

Tsuki opened her eyes at the voices of the cousins' quarll. She got up and rubbed her eyes. "Ayumu-san…? Who are you talking to?" She asked as she looked at the boy. "I-I-Itachi Souma?!"

"Yes." The said boy smiled at her. "Are you a fan?"

Tsuki shook her head. "Not as much as my sister! She's a big fan!"

Ayumu blinked. "Your sister?"

Tsuki nodded. "She's studying overseas for cultural art. Nine years older than me." Tsuki told her friend before turning back to the star. "She loves you, Souma-san."

Itachi smiled at her. "You can call me Itachi or Ita-nii, like Ayumu does. I don't mind. You're her first friend."

"Her first friend?" Tsuki smiled with tears as Ayumu got up with a blush.

"Ita-nii! Shut up!" Ayumu ran over to him and started to hit him.

The boy just laughed. "What? Are you blushing?"

"Shut up and die!"

"But then I'll miss you~!"

"I don't care!"

Tsuki saw this and got their attention with her question. "By any chance, are you two dating?" She asked, but when they stared at her, Tsuki panicked. "Wh-What?"

Ayumu crossed her arms over her chest. "We're blood related. His mom is my dad's little sister. I'm not going to date family."

Itachi hugged the girl from behind. "I wouldn't mind. I love Ayumu."

Ayumu pushed the boy off her. "Go away, you stupid pest."

Tsuki laughed as the couple fought with different reasons.

They moved to the kitchen and ate breakfast. While eating, Tsuki asked many questions about Itachi's career and he gladly answered them, much to Ayumu's annoyance.

The lavender haired girl looked at the clock. "Ita-nii, you're gonna late." She told him as she drank her orange juice.

The boy looked at the clock and frown. "You're right. I have to go." He got up and carried the dishes to the sink. "I'll see you two later."

"Yeah./Later." The girls answered together as the boy left the penthouse.

Tsuki got up and started the dishes. "He's seems nice."

Ayumu wiped the table as she spoke. "Yeah, but he's too overprotective. It's been like that since we were kids. He's the same with my little sister, but it's not as bad as me. I think since Ichigo is still a baby and I'm already going to school."

Tsuki looked at her friend. "What about his family?"

"He ran away from home to become an idol." Ayumu shrugged as she got the broom and started to swip. "His mom used to be one, but she retired. Apparently she didn't approve of him becoming an idol like her. Why she doesn't approve is something beyond my knowledge. Ita-nii won't tell me either."

Tsuki started to dry the wet dishes. "I see. He seemed like he was in pain when we talked about school."

Ayumu nodded. "He doesn't really get along with Mika. She agrees with their mom and doesn't like it that he's an idol. They don't talk anymore."

Tsuki stared at her friend. "How sad."

Ayumu's charas appeared from their eggs and floated towards their owner as she spoke. "Yeah, but he likes being an idol. My parents are proud of him and treat him like a son. That's why Ita-nii has been with us this whole time."

Tsuki looked away. "I see." She blinked when she remembered. "Oh yeah!"

"What?" Ayumu asked as her friend disappeared.

When she returned, her friend had an egg in her hands. The design was a music staff wrapped around it with music notes on the measures. It's background was pink to white from bottom to top.

"That's…?" Ayumu and her charas gasped together.

"My egg~!" Tsuki smiled.

"That's amazing, Tsuki!" Ayumu smiled as she went her friend. "I'm so happy for you. You finally have goal to aim for!"

"Tsuki nodded. "Yeah!" She laughed. "It seems like I just passed a math test."

"Yeah, it does." Ayumu looked at the clock as she put away the broom. "Anyway, let's go meet my dad at the airport. His plane is almost here."

"I'm meeting your father…"

"You still thinking like that?"

* * *

A man with blue hair and blue eyes entered the airport with his suitcase in his hand. "I'm back. Now where's my daughter?" he asked as he looked for certain purple hair. He finally saw her behind a rope with another girl and…. "Guardian Charas?!"

Ayumu waved her hand at her father. "Dad! Over here!"

Ikuto snapped out of it and waved at his little girl as he walked over to her. _"They can be the other girl's charas. Stay calm."_ He kept his eyes on her and smiled. "Ayu-chan!" He passed the rope and got a hug from the small girl.

"Dad, welcome home!" Ayumu said as she hugged him.

"I'm home." Ikuto smiled as he hugged his daughter back. He slightly looked up to see the charas. _"They look like… Ran, Miki, and Suu…"_ He said in his mind, but he smiled at the girl with brown hair. "Hello. You are?"

Tsuki blushed as she bowed. "I'm Ayumu-san's friend from school, Tsuki Tachibana!"

Ikuto nodded his head. "Nice to meet you, Tachibana-san. Thank you for taking care of my daughter."

"Tsuki is staying with us for the weekend." Ayumu told her father as she released him. "That's okay, right?"

Ikuto nodded. "It's fine, but tonight we're going to a party. It's a reunion."

"Reunion?" Both girls asked, even the Guardian Charas asked as well.

"That's right." Ikuto smiled, but he kept his eyes on the girls. "I'll buy you girls some clothes to wear, so let's go."

"Okay~!"

Ikuto smiled as he followed the girls. He saw the Guardians talking to them and they whispered back to them. The pink one jumped on Ayumu's shoulder as the blue one sat on Tsuki's shoulder. The green one simply floated in between. _"Does Ayumu have all three? But if that true, why can that girl can see them? I'll ask them later."_

* * *

"Ayumu-san, your sense in style is amazing…" Tsuki said as she twirled in a sky blue dress with pink and light brown plaid that had a hint of sky blue. She had pink boots to match with light brown thigh-length tights.

"Thanks!" Ayumu smiled at her. The two with the Guardian Charas were at a fashion store looking for new outfits. Ayumu had a secret liking to clothes and helped Tsuki with her new outfit.

The three charas circled the girly girl. "So cute~!" Kari smiled. "You look like a new person!"

"You don't look shy anymore but still adorable~!" Vivi commented.

Tsuki blushed as she looked in the mirror. "Really? I'm glad."

Nami nodded her head as she drew in her sketch book. "You're a perfect model." She smiled.

Tsuki blushed at the mention of a model. "Nami! D-Don't draw me!" She cried as she reached for the chara, but only caught air.

Ayumu laughed as she looked in the clothes in a rack. She saw a magenta shirt with a black stripe at the bottoms of shirt and sleeves. She looked over and saw a yellow shirt that would look good with the shirt. She looked back in the rack and saw a white pullover and smiled. Ayumu looked around again and saw some black tights and some white ankle boots. A new outfit had come to her mind.

"Hey, Tsuki. Try this on." Ayumu smiled as she grabbed the pieces of the outfit. She looked over to see her friend frowning at her. "What?"

Tsuki smiled. "That outfit is for you."

"Eh?" Ayumu blinked as her friend pushed her in the dressing room. "M-Me?!"

"Try it on!" Tsuki smiled.

Ayumu gave up and changed. When she returned, she saw Tsuki, Kari, and Nami gasp. She figitted in her spot. "Wh-What? D-Does it look bad…?"

Tsuki shook her head with a smile and a twinkle in her eyes. "It looks amazing on you!"

Ayumu looked at herself and blushed. "Th-Thanks…"

Ikuto walked up to the girls and saw their new outfits. "I'll go pay. After that we'll head to home and give me time to unpack before we head to the party."

Ayumu looked at her father. "Dad, where's the party, by the way?"

The man smiled. "It's at your school actually." When the girls screamed what, he laughed. "Ayu-chan, your mother used to be Joker's Chair of the Guardians."

The girl blinked at the information. "She what?"

Ikuto went to the counter and paid as he spoke. "Yep. Amu used to be a Guardian at your age. She had the special seat as Joker. At first she didn't want to, but they kind of made her join."

"History is repeating itself…" Tsuki whispered to Ayumu. She looked at Ikuto. "What about Pawn's Chair?"

The man blinked at the name. "Pawn's Chair? Never heard of that one." He looked at the girl after he got his receipt. "Is that a new position?"

Before Tsuki could speak, Ayumu spoke. "Wh-What about you, Dad? Were you a Guardian?"

Ikuto shook his head. "I was traveling the world and settled here when I entered high school. I never went to your school. Although I did sneak in to see your mother and her friends."

The three exited the store with Ayumu and Tsuki carrying a bag that had their previous outfits. Ikuto told them the times when he traveled the world and what happen to make him back, although he did manage to leave out Charas and X eggs. He was still going to ask them when they got home.

Ayumu was shocked to hear about his step-father, but she was relieved that her grandmother never signed that paper. "I see. Dad, you had it hard."

"But your mother saved me." He smiled as they headed towards a hair salon. "Now let's fix your hair for the party."

"Okay!"

* * *

"Th-This is a lot of people…." Ayumu said as her friend agreed. They stood at the door of the school's garden and gazed at it's new decoration.

The greenhouse was lit up with lights of different colors. The flowers glistened with the light as the shining dewdrops fell from the petals. Ribbons and flowers of paper were hung from the gazebo and everyone was dressed properly for the event.

Ayumu blinked with she felt a hug from behind, arms around her legs. She looked down to see a small girl with red-violet hair and dark blue eyes. She had a little pink dress with hot pink ribbons. She had tears in her eyes and she gave the taller girl a pout. "N-Nee-chan…"

"Ichigo!" Ayumu smiled as she carried the small girl. "I missed you!"

The small girl held onto Ayumu as if she was going to leave her. "Nee-chan!" She cried. "Th-There many people here! I scared!"

Ayumu pulled back a bit and looked at her younger sibling. "Don't worry. Your big sister is here to protect you."

"Really?" Ichigo's eyes sparkled.

"Really." Ayumu laughed.

" **She's been crying for you this whole time."**

Ayumu turned around and saw a woman with long pink hair and the same golden eyes as her own. "Mom!" She smiled as she hugged her mother mother with Ichigo in the sandwich.

Amu laughed. "I'm back." She looked up and saw Tsuki and smiled. "You must be a friend of Ayu-chan."

"Y-Yes!" Tsuki bowed. "I'm Tsuki Tachibana. It's very nice to meet you." She snuck another peek and gazed at the three. _"She's so pretty…"_

Ayumu looked at her friend. "Tsuki is staying with us for the weekend while her parents are out of town. I hope that was okay."

"It's fine." Amu nodded. "I'll call your parents when we get home and tell them to rest assure since my husband and I have returned home."

"Thank you." Tsuki smiled as she stood tall.

Ikuto smiled at the group of girls as he approached his wife. "Welcome back." He whispered as he pulled her away from their daughters' hug. He whispered in her ear. "Can you see them?"

Amu blinked and looked at the two friends with a child. "See what?"

Ikuto let out a sigh and kissed his wife's neck. "Nothing."

"Ikuto?" Amu blinked as she turned to looked at him.

" **Um… Ikuto-niisan? Let's not do that in front of the kids."**

Ikuto let go of his wife and smirked at a blond man. "Long time no see, huh, Tadase?" He smirked.

Ayumu watched as a man with short blond hair and pink eyes looked at the couple. She was amazed by his appearance. To her, he looked like a prince, no… "King…"

" **Yes, Tsukiyomi-san?"**

Ayumu looked back as her friend jumped beside her when a boy came to their side. The girl frowned. "Oh look. It's the Fake Prince, Akito."

The blond simply laughed. "That's very rude."

"But true." Ayumu commented as the other members of the guardians came forward. "Why are you all here?"

Mika giggled. "Our parents were a part of the Guardians when they were our age. They made us come along."

" **Even me."**

Ayumu turned and saw someone that made her eyes widened. "I-Ita-nii?!"

The said boy waved at the girl as he stayed next to his father, Kukai. "I got dragged out of work to come here. Sei isn't going to be happy."

Ayumu sweatdropped. Sei was Itachi's manager and he was scary when angered. Other than that, he was very nice to the young girl, although he did stare at her with hidden pity sometimes.

Ayumu pulled her eyes away to see the adults. A couple was of a woman with short light brown hair and a man with long dark green hair. Another was of a woman with medium-length, wavy hair holding hands with a man with short dark purple hair. The last couple was of a woman with long red-brown hair and a man with light blonde hair. She saw her aunt and uncle , of course, looking all professional and elegant.

The teen guardians were accompanied with a pair of twins with red-brown hair and sky blue eyes. They were both girls and looked about the same age as Ichigo. They seemed to be the only children at the party with Ichigo.

"Tsukiyomi-san." Ayumu looked at Akito and saw him walked towards her. "I have to tell you something that is very important to me. Will you listen to me?"

Ayumu saw his seriousness and nodded her head, unable to speak.

Akito got on one knee and smiled at the girl, taking her hand in his own. "I've been watching you for a while and I think I'm obsessed. Tsukiyomi-san, I like you. Will you go out with me?"

Ayumu was speechless. He was acting. At least that's what she wanted to believe, but his eyes had no sign of doubt. She was shocked.

Amu covered her mouth and smiled at her old classmate. "Tadase, I think we might become In-Laws~!"

"So it seems." The man smiled back.

Ayumu blinked at the conversation. Her mother wanted this? Oh no… What should she do? If she rejected him, her mother would ask why. She knew this was just a plan to make her a part of the guardians, but she realized something. If she joined, Tsuki would join as well. She was sure that her joining the guardians would encourage her to talk to more people and become a singer.

Ayumi took a deep breath and smiled at the boy. "Sure, I'll go out with you."

Many peoples eye widened as they heard the answered. Some were happy, others were angry. Ayumu and Akito were just staring at each other.

The blonde got up from his feet and held her hand. "I'm glad. Will you be my Joker."

Ayumu gave up and smiled at him. "Only if you became my King." She hugged him.

Amu gasped. "Ayu-chan… You have your Guardian Charas already?"

The girl smiled as she nodded. "Yes. I do." The three flew next to the girl. "Kari, Nami, and Vivi. I have three."

"Just liked you, Amu." Ikuto hugged his wife as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Yeah." Amu smiled. "And the lock?"

Ayumu pulled out the Humpty Lock from under her shirt and showed her mother. "I have it."

"And I have the key." Akito smiled as he showed her his own key.

"You have the key." Ayumu blinked.

"It's fate that brought you two together~!" Mika giggled.

"Maybe." Akito smiled as he pulled Ayumu in a hug. "If it was, I thank it." He kissed her forehead and made the girl blush.

" _What did I just do?!"_

* * *

Tsuki watched as Ayumu was talking with the other Guardians while holding Akito's hand. She let out a sigh and walked outside the garden house. She pulled out her egg and held it to her chest.

" **You're not alone."**

The girl jumped as she looked over and saw who spoke. "Ita-nii…"

The teen smiled at her. "Ayu-chan, she joined them." He looked at his feet. "She's going to change. She'll leave us behind and hang with those children. Soon, Ayu-chan will forget us."

Tsuki nodded her head, unable to speak.

"Let's get her back." Itachi smiled as he pulled out a pendent from his pocket.

The pendent was a key, same size as the Dumpty key, except it had a different design. The head was in the shape of a heart and was bejeweled at the rim. In the center was a keyhole. The teeth of the key was in the shape of an infinity symbol.

"Follow her." Itachi smirked as the key admitted a purple aura. "Join the guardians and unlock her heart. Once that's done, she'll never change."

Tsuki's eyes became lifeless. "Never… change…?"

"You won't be lonely ever again." He insisted. "Take this key and stop her time."

"I will… stop Ayumu's time… forever…." Tsuki's smile became fake as her egg darkened. "I'll stop everyone's time."

* * *

 **YAY! That's done! Next story and I will make you all suffer cuz I'm excited~!**


End file.
